Character
Your is the one that makes it possible for you to play the game. This is the way you will be able to interact with the game's world, attack creatures, create useful items and build your base. You want to make the best looking avatar that suits you best. There's a wide range of options for making a character, from having blue skin, to choosing to be a girl/or boy, even your expression and eye-wear. Create Avatar Upon game launch after the video sequence you will be taken to the start screen, click on either Single Player to create an avatar ( or click here for multiplayer instructions). At first the "list" will be blank, there will be a glowing button that says "Create New Avatar" (see image "A" to the right) and that's what you need to click. Later your avatars will show there. You want to give your avatar a name you will be happy with, because this can not be changed later. When you're happy with your choice of accessories, click on the "Create" button (see image "B" to the right). You will then need to click on that character to make a new game or you can create more if you so desire. Your avatar will not have actual armor (even though it may appear it does) but it starts the game with a Standard Issue Laser Pick for mining, Standard Issue Jetpack for flying and a Standard Issue Carbine for shooting monsters. Later when in-game, you can access your character's menu by pressing the "C" to look at your inventory. Multiplayer Character If you want to play a Multiplayer game, you must first Run Server or if you're joining someone's game you must enter the information from that server before you can create a character. By the time you have done that, the character creation screen is the same as single-player above. Character Interface Character Panel Your character panel is where you equip your character with armor and a pet. Pressing "C" (for character) will bring it up. # Will accommodate a companion (pet, robot, etc.) that will travel with you and add bonuses to your character. # Your armor column. Gear you place here will improve your defense. # Your vanity column is represented by the "eye" icons, only useful for players with vanity items (given as bonuses by the devs on holidays and special occasions). # This will toggle your helmet. Click for show helmet, click again to hide it and show your face. # Kits slot - as you find upgrades, there will be more of these. Find kits in the utilities tab (press "K" to get there). # Your jetpack, this will enable flight and it is necessary at all times. # Your ammunition in this order: Rifle, Shotgun, Rocket, Canister and E-Cell. # The trash icon, this will immediately do away with an item. Drag and drop, there is no return from this. # Your inventory. Items you craft, reward items and enemy drops will go in here. Generally the upper line are the items you will equip. Placing guns, torches and minerals here will allow you to use them with the left mouse button. Character Status This will be seen along with your character panel, also accessed by pressing "C". Here you will find some interesting information about your avatar. At the beginning, your character is probably a weakling, but as you craft armor and improve your character's XP and find upgrades your character's information will improve. Whenever you add armor to your character, make sure to check this panel and see what has improved. Max Health and Max Energy will also improve depending on what you equip. Armor will also make you more resistant to Exposure, ultimately it might even make you immune to it. Kits will also add significant values to this panel as you equip them. Category:Character